


The Best Thing Ever

by sal_si_puedes



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Based on a Tumblr Post, First Time, M/M, Prompt Fic, Shameless Smut, Smut, but just a bit, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: When Rachel wants to do a certain something with Mike in bed, he freaks out - and asks Harvey for advice a few days later over drinks. Maybe too many drinks because Harvey is only too happy to offer to show Mike how good it can be. Smut ensues.





	The Best Thing Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaronSamedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronSamedi/gifts).



> I read [this prompt post](http://caydenhathaway.tumblr.com/post/150890972483/ok-but-you-know-what-trope-i-love-and-dont-get) on tumblr a couple of day ago, prompting various "accidental sex" scenarios. I was immediately captured by this one for our boys: _“You seem to think that __ won’t feel good and I intend to prove you wrong” sex_ (with the __ being anal penetration). 
> 
> I kept turning and turning it in my mind but for a while I wasn't able to come up with a believable scenario for that to really happen (not just as a joke but with an actual follow-through), I couldn't imagine them really doing that, not at the moment we're at in the show, and I didn't want to write AU or earlier seasons. But then something clicked, so here it is. :)
> 
> This is for you, [Myri](http://baronsamediswife.tumblr.com/), because you told me in no uncertain words on Saturday night that you expect me to finish this sometime soon! :D

It’s a little over eight weeks until the wedding and their third or fourth drink that night when Mike begins to shift in his chair and clear his throat so much more often than necessary.

Harvey just turns his head and raises his eyebrows, several times as a matter of fact, but Mike just keeps fidgeting and playing with his glass and the napkin it’s supposed to be standing on and running his fingers through his hair until he probably looks as if he’s fresh out of bed.

He also keeps babbling nonsense, a stream of half finished sentences about nothing significant whatsoever. 

Harvey watches him for a while, a look between endeared amusement and impatient annoyance on his face, before he signals the bartender for another round and nudges Mike’s arm with his elbow.

“So, what is it?” And when Mike freezes at his side like a deer in the headlights, he adds: “Spit it out before you choke on it.”

Mike ahems and ahums for a couple of seconds more but then the bartender places two fresh glasses in front of them and he picks up his and takes a deep breath. He drains almost half of the scotch in one greedy gulp, and Harvey’s eyebrows rise even higher.

“So,” Mike finally says, staring straight ahead. “Rachel wants me to, you know.”

“No,” Harvey says drily, sipping on his drink and tilting his head. “No, I don’t know.”

“You know,” Mike says, a little note of annoyance creeping into his voice. “She wants me to…” He pauses and makes a vague gesture with his hand, and his brows furrow until there’s a deep crease between them. “From behind.” He’ll be damned if he actually blushes, but then again the light is too dim in that bar for anyone to really notice.

“You’re blushing,” Harvey states, his eyebrow raised so high it’s ridiculous, and Mike curses himself under his breath or maybe he curses Harvey, he’s not entirely sure.

“I told her no. I’m not going to do that to her,” Mike grits through his teeth and takes another generous sip from his drink. He shakes his head. “No way.”

“Why not?”

Harvey’s voice is as calm as ever, as if they were talking about cooking dinner or going to the hair dresser or some random case research and not about… not about _that_.

“Because I’m not. I’m not going to hurt her like that. Because… because it’s _hell_.” Mike’s shoulders sag and he releases a shuddering breath. He cringes just thinking about it. 

“It doesn’t have to be,” Harvey says, smiling faintly around the rim of his glass. “As a matter of fact, it can be really good.”

“What?”

Mike knows that there’s a slight hiccup in his voice and he doesn’t like that but for now there’s nothing he can do against it. His head turns to the right, his eyes wide with surprise, and before he knows it, Harvey has caught his gaze.

“It doesn’t have to be hell,” Harvey says, his eyes dark and wide. “On the contrary. It can be exquisite.”

“Exquisite.”

Mike lets the syllables roll over his admittedly a little heavy tongue and stares at Harvey in disbelief. “You mean…” His voice trails off and he finds himself strangely unable to break eye contact and avoid Harvey’s gaze.

“I mean,” Harvey says and the bastard even leans in a little, a small smile still playing around his mouth. “I mean that if you weren’t engaged to be married, if you weren’t seeing someone, I’d show you how good it can be. And you’d love it.”

“Wha—“

Mike knows that he must look slightly taken aback, and the next thing Harvey says confirms his suspicion.

“Close your mouth, rookie. It’s not that scandalous. It’s just anal sex.”

“You mean—“

“I mean what I said,” Harvey nods and finishes off his drink. “And believe me, you wouldn’t call it hell anymore once we’re done. On the contrary.” He rises from his stool, briefly biting his lips, and pushes the stool back against the counter. “Your turn with the bill, rookie.”

He nods at the barkeeper and quickly pats Mike’s shoulder before he walks towards the door almost without swaying. He doesn’t look back, not once.

Mike knows that because his eyes are glued to the back of Harvey’s neck the entire time. 

When the door falls shut behind Harvey, Mike turns around again and slowly finishes his drink before he pays and leaves as well.

Harvey must have had one too many, that much is clear. He’s called Mike rookie twice in under ten minutes, what more evidence does one need?

*****

A little over a week later, Mike knocks on Harvey’s door in what most people would call the middle of the night, but to Mike and Harvey it’s only a little past one a.m.

They have worked late, again, and Harvey has come home only half an hour ago, tired and a little queasy from the long hours, yet pretty wired and on edge at the same time. Nothing a good scotch wouldn’t be able to cure.

Mike suspects he looks slightly disheveled when Harvey opens the door, still clad in his suit trousers and his dress shirt, but without jacket, vest and tie, the top two buttons of his shirt undone and his sleeves rolled up almost to his elbows.

He just raises his eyebrows and lets Mike in, opening the door wide for him to walk through.

Mike knows that he smells of alcohol, and that is most likely why Harvey frowns.

“I shouldn’t have let you off the hook early today,” Harvey murmurs and almost collides with Mike when Mike stops dead in his tracks and turns around on his heels next to the kitchen island.

“Whoa,” Harvey says and steadies Mike with his hands gripping his arms when he sways and almost staggers. “Careful there.”

“Did you mean it?” Mike asks, his eyes glittering and his lips bitten red. His cheeks are red, too, slightly flushed, and he seems to be a little out of breath.

“What?” Harvey tilts his head and frowns a little. “Did I mean _what_?”

“You know. What you said the other day. In the bar.”

“Mike—“

“What if Rachel was okay with it?”

“What?”

“I said,” Mike says and once again he sounds a little impatient. Impatient and maybe slightly confused. Maybe. “What if Rachel was okay with it? With you showing me… you know.”

Harvey raises his eyebrows and purses his lips a bit before he walks around Mike to the liquor cart. He fixes Mike a drink, picks up his own freshly replenished glass and then he nods in the direction of the sofa and the coffee table.

When Mike doesn’t move he walks over there, places Mike’s glass onto the table’s glass surface with a loud and piercing _clink_ and sits down on the sofa on the opposite side.

Mike hesitates for another couple of seconds before he shakes his head and walks over to his chair. He falls into it with a sigh and buries his face in his hands for a moment before he looks up. He shakes his head again and picks up his glass. He brings it to his lips and takes a tiny sip, then another, a bigger one.

“What the hell brought that up?” Harvey asks and leans back against the sofa’s back rest, crossing his legs.

Mike frowns.

“I…” He clears his throat and takes another big gulp from his glass. “We… we gave it a try the other night. You know. That… _thing_. And… And it wasn’t good.”

Mike winces and shakes his head again. He runs his fingers through his hair and his eyes flutter shut. “It wasn’t…” He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes again. “And then I told her what you said the other day about… And she said okay.”

“She did _what_?”

Harvey sounds slightly taken aback and when Mike looks up, Harvey’s eyes are narrowed and focused.

“She said that I could. That we… That she would be okay with it.”

“No.”

“What?”

“I said no,” Harvey says, a little less sharply this time, yet still very determined and clear. 

“Why not?” Mike sucks his lower lip between his teeth and worries it. His hand reaches for his glass again as if in slow motion. “I mean, I know you said if I wasn’t with anyone, if I wasn’t eng—“

“Because I meant what I said, Mike. It’s not about her knowing or her being okay with it,” Harvey adds after a short pause. His nostrils flare so subtly it’s barely noticeable, but it is there – as is the rapid pulsing of the vein at the side of his throat. “It’s about you.”

“About _me_?” Mike sounds puzzled. “How can this be about _me_?”

“How can it not be,” Harvey says and brings his glass to his lips. “Everything is.” He murmurs the last bit around the rim of his glass so Mike doesn’t really understand what he’s saying.

“What?”

“Because you’d like it too much,” Harvey says, curling his lips into a smug grin. “You’d want to… You’d want to do it again, with me, and we would, and then you wouldn’t want to go back to her.”

“Oh, you’re awfully sure of yourself,” Mike scoffs. “What makes you think that fucking me in the ass once would make me want to change my whole life?”

“What makes _you_ think that _I_ would be to one who does the fucking?”

“Wha—“ Mike nearly chokes on his drink. “You—“

“Maybe.”

“You’d let _me_?”

“Mike,” Harvey says and places his glass onto the table in front of him. He uncrosses his legs and straightens his back. “”We’ve no business talking about this at all since we’re not going to do it. _I_ ’m not going to do it, neither way.” He rises from the sofa and waits. “You would want to do it again if I did, Mike. You wouldn’t want to go back to her. So there is no way we’re doing it. Not like this.”

Mike looks up and swallows when his eyes meet Harvey’s. 

They hold silent gazes for a while until Mike slowly nods and scrambles to his feet.

“I better go.”

Harvey nods and follows Mike along the dimly lit corridor to the door. He opens it for Mike and lets him walk past, into the hallway.

Mike pushes the elevator’s button and waits, his back turned to Harvey, fidgeting nervously and fumbling with the cuff of his shirt. When the elevator arrives after what feels like an eternity and the bell chimes softly, he straightens his back and takes a deep breath. 

The doors slide open and Mike walks through them and into the cabin. He turns around, slowly raises his head and pushes the button.

“Mike,” Harvey says when their eyes meet. “It’s better this way. Trust me. This is not something you’d want to regret.”

“Yeah,” Mike nods. “I guess you’re right.” He looks down again, and the elevator’s doors close between them. 

*****

The weeks that follow are filled with long days and intense meetings at work, so Harvey thinks nothing much of the dark circles deepening under Mike’s eyes nor if the fact that his frame looking a little more frail than usual. He most likely knows already that Mike forgets to eat sometimes, when he’s in full working mode, he knows that it is not the same thing to remember those mundane things than Mike’s freak brain is, and with the wedding preparations on top, Mike thinks Harvey doesn’t worry too much. He is sure that Harvey attributes Mike’s jumpiness and the sometimes distracted, even haggard look in his eyes to too much work and too little sleep and food.

So, when Mike knocks on his door again about three weeks after the night Harvey told him no, Harvey probably doesn’t think much of it. 

Mike looks like shit, tie stuffed into the pocket of his jacket and his collar undone, and Harvey tells him so, but of course he lets him in without hesitation and without any more words than a curt “Get the hell in here.”

He fixes Mike a drink and Mike takes it from his hand, but he keeps standing there, in the middle of Harvey’s living room, glass in hand and, as, going by the look he gives Mike, Harvey notices just now, his hair freshly washed and still a little moist. Maybe he thinks Mike has just been to the gym.

“So, what did you fight about?” Harvey asks, and Mike frowns.

He stares at the glass in his hand for a couple of heartbeats and then he looks up at Harvey and then back to the glass.

“It’s over,” he whispers, and when he looks up again, he blinks. “Rachel and I. The wedding’s off.”

When Harvey doesn’t say anything, just sits there in his spot on the sofa and keeps looking at Mike and slowly sipping on his drink, Mike takes a deep breath and speaks again.

“Thought I’d let you know. So you don’t… I mean we don’t need the condo for the wedding anymore and you don’t have to come with me to the last fitting on Monday.”

“Mike,” Harvey finally says after far too long a pause. “Sit down.”

“I’d better go,” Mike mumbles and finally takes a sip from his drink. “It’s almost midnight.”

“It’s almost one a.m.,” Harvey says, “and you’d better sit down. Mike.”

“Okay.” 

Mike moves to obey but for some reason he seems to be glued to the spot.

“What happened?”

Apparently Harvey has gotten tired of waiting for him to sit.

Mike swallows. He sips on his scotch again and frowns.

“You said it would be exquisite.”

“What?”

Mike clears his throat. His eyes sting. A drop of scotch must have gone down the wrong pipe.

“Back then. At the bar. When you offered… When you said you’d show me. You said it would be exquisite.”

“Mike,” Harvey says and there’s a vague note of worry in his voice. Maybe he thinks Mike has gone insane. “Please tell me you didn’t break up with Rachel over that.”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about it,” Mike shrugs. “I couldn’t get it out of my head, for days, weeks, even, and then I knew.”

Harvey merely tilts his head and furrows his brow, so Mike goes on. It’s too late now anyway, so it doesn’t really matter if he’s babbling.

“I knew that I couldn’t… that it wouldn’t be right to marry her. When I wanted to be with someone else. I mean, like that.”

“When?” Harvey asks, and he sounds incredibly hoarse all of a sudden.

“When what?”

“When did you…” Harvey gestures vaguely between Mike and somewhere far away, “leave?”

“Nine days ago. No, wait – ten.”

“What?”

“Listen,” Mike says, and suddenly there is a little more life back in his voice and in his face. “I knew you wouldn’t… not right away, so I waited. You’d have told me to go back to her. To think about it before I made a grave mistake… But Harvey—I _have_ thought about it, and yes, we _are_ certain. I am. I’m certain. So you can’t tell me… You can’t send me away now, not anymore. I did everything and… We can, I mean, we can now,” Mike says before he falls silent once more, dropping his gaze. “And, you know, you can, you know? If… If you’d rather. I really don’t have to, not if you… I… I know you said I could, but… I don’t care. I mean, you can… do me. If you want to. And I… I took a shower before I came here, so… We can just get it over with.”

“Mike,” Harvey says, setting down the glass on the table in front of him. “Did it ever occur to you…” He rises to his feet and starts walking towards Mike, but then he stops again, a few steps away. “Did it ever occur to you that—“

“That you don’t want to at all?” Mike cuts in, taking one step towards Harvey and then stopping. “That you weren’t serious and that you just said that back then in that bar to… to _throw_ me? That I got this totally wrong? Yeah,” he nods, and his shoulders sag. “Yeah, that _did_ occur to me. I thought I’d give it a shot anyway, just in case you…” He turns around and places his empty glass onto the kitchen counter. “I’m sorry. I’ll go now,” he murmurs and turns to walk down the corridor and out of the condo.

“Mike.”

Just one word, but there is so much swinging in it, so much that neither Harvey nor Mike would be able to name if they had to. Nevertheless, it makes Mike stop dead in his tracks and slowly turn around, as if in slow motion, as if in a trance.

“Yes?”

“Has it ever occurred to you that we can take turns?”

Mike just blinks and marvels at the smile that starts to spread on Harvey’s face. It’s faint but light and Mike thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that _this_ , if we’re going to do this, isn’t going to be a one-time thing.”

“It isn’t?”

“No,” Harvey smiles and closes the distance. He cups Mike’s face with his right hand and strokes his thumb over Mike’s cheek lightly. “No, it isn’t. I thought you knew that.”

Mike shakes his head and Harvey’s smile falters.

“You’re not telling me that you left your fiancée for a one-time thing?”

“You said it’d be exquisite,” Mike whispers, and his heart is beating so hard in his chest that his whole body is vibrating with it. 

“You’re an idiot,” Harvey says and strokes Mike’s cheek again and then his lip. “And it will be.”

“What are we doing,” Mike murmurs when Harvey leans in a little and the warmth he radiates touches Mike’s face. “Harvey, what are we doing…”

Harvey still smiles and tilts his head. 

“Do you… Do you need me to stop? We can stop, if that’s what you want. We don’t have to do this.”

Mike shakes his head but for a moment he can’t look Harvey in the eye.

“Mike,” Harvey says, his voice so soft and warm and calm it almost hurts. Almost. “Look at me.” He crooks his finger and gently nudges his chin to lift his head. “You don’t have to do anything. You know that. If you don’t want this, we won’t.”

“I—“ Mike clears his throat and catches Harvey’s hand in his. He gives it a light squeeze and shakes his head again. “I do. I do want this. To be honest, I want this so much I can’t breathe.”

He kisses Harvey’s knuckles and briefly bites his lips, then he chuckles and locks eyes with Harvey again. “It scares me a bit how much I want this. You.”

They look at each other in silence for a couple of seconds while Harvey’s smile fades a little and glowing embers start to burn in his eyes. Little bit by little bit he moves closer and closer still until his lips brush over Mike’s. 

Mike gasps, slightly opening his lips. The tip of his tongue darts out and quickly licks over his lower lip, an unconscious little touch, and Harvey stares at that moist lip and his eyes burn a hole into Mike’s soul.

It takes Harvey such a long time to lean in again, and for a moment Mike feels really dizzy, his stomach dropping as if in a hundred feet free fall or more. He’s glad that Harvey is there to hold him.

Harvey kisses him unhurriedly and with a thorough dedication so sweet it makes Mike’s eyes water, so he lets them flutter closed, just in case.

Harvey really does nothing halfway and this is no exception. He does it all the way, taking his time to taste and to explore, kissing Mike until he’s thrumming with need, until his knees are weak and his cock is hard and throbbing and leaking, until his whole body yearns for Harvey in a way Mike never would have thought possible. 

If Harvey doesn’t do anything soon, if his hands don’t map Mike’s skin soon, if they don’t get out of these clothes soon, Mike is sure he’s going to die. Or to come in his pants. Either or. Or both, only he isn’t sure what would happen first. 

Harvey has to know exactly what Mike is thinking, if you can call it thinking, that need and that desperation that’s building and building inside of Mike, because he’s smiling into their kiss and then he pulls Mike even closer, and Mike can feel that Harvey is just as hard as he is.

Harvey deepens the kiss, really fucks Mike’s mouth now with his tongue and with his taste, and Mike’s cock twitches in response. When Harvey moans huskily into their kiss, Mike knows that he’s lost. He’d do anything for this to last forever, anything, and then Harvey moans again, and Mike thinks that maybe he has said that last bit out loud, has murmured it against Harvey’s lips and into the claim Harvey’s kiss stakes on him.

“God, Mike,” Harvey breathes when they finally break apart, Mike all breathless and his eyes unfocused. He touches their foreheads together and cups Mike’s face again, with both hands this time. “You taste amazing…”

 _More,_ Mike thinks, _more now_. And _please_. And before he can finish that thought, his jacket is lying on the floor and Harvey’s fingers are undoing the buttons of his shirt, impatiently and frantically, and if Mike didn’t know better he’d say Harvey hands are trembling a little. 

Mike’s shirt comes off first, and his hands get stuck in the cuffs for a moment, turning the sleeves inside out, until Harvey yanks the sleeve off of his right hand, and Mike grabs the shirt and pulls his left hand free as well. Then his t-shirt, Harvey pulls it from Mike’s trousers and over his head and raised arms in one swift movement. Eyes hungry and everywhere on Mike’s naked torso, he bats Mike’s hands away when he reaches for the buckle of his belt and makes quick work of it himself. 

Mike’s trousers fall down and pool at his ankles and he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and pulls them down over his hips. 

Harvey holds him close when he toes off his shoes and struggles out of the legs of his pants, making it almost impossible for Mike to rid himself of those clothes. When he’s finally fully naked, his straining cock trapped between their bodies, the fabric of Harvey’s trousers deliciously rough against his sensitive tip, Harvey’s hand finds its way to the back of Mike’s skull, and he pushes Mike’s face against his shoulder while his other hand travels down Mike’s back to cup his ass.

Mike moans into Harvey’s shirt, his cock swelling between them, and when Harvey slides his fingers down his crack, Mike’s hands ball into tight fists.

Harvey parts Mike’s cheeks with infinite slowness and maddening care, his fingers warm and dry against Mike’s skin and oh so sure. When he reaches Mike’s entrance, Mike holds his breath.

“Shhhhhh,” Harvey soothes, humming into Mike’s hair, the vibrations of his voice sending shivers through Mike’s entire body. “Relax,” he murmurs, and Mike squeezes his eyes shut for a moment. “I’ve got you.”

Harvey’s finger just hovers there, not really touching, just a notion of a presence, the warmth it radiates teasing and unbelievably arousing.

Mike wriggles a little, and Harvey tightens his hold on him, withdrawing his hand from down there and resting it on the small of Mike’s back.

“Shhhhshhhhhshhhhhh,” Harvey makes again, and the breath that leaves Mike’s lungs makes him chuckle. “Wait…” He brings his hand up and nudges Mike’s head off of his shoulder. “Here.”

When the tips of Harvey’s fingers brush against Mike’s swollen, tingling lips, Mike can’t help but open his mouth. They are warm and solid in his mouth and they taste so much like Harvey it makes Mike’s eyes prickle with joy.

“Yeah, that’s it… Get them nice and wet,” Harvey murmurs, and when Mike opens his eyes, his lips wrapped around Harvey’s fingers and a thin trail of saliva trickling down his chin, he’s once more grateful that Harvey is there, holding him, for the look he finds in Harvey’s eyes nearly sends him to his knees. 

He can feel himself blush and he can’t hold back the moan that rises from his lungs.

“Yeah, that’s it, just like that…” Harvey sounds a little huskier than before and his lips are slightly open as he watches Mike suck on his fingers for all that it’s worth. 

After another second, Mike can’t bear the weight of Harvey’s gaze anymore, so he averts his eyes. The next second Harvey withdraws his fingers, leaving Mike’s lips burning with need, but just for another moment because he captures them with his own, saving Mike from an almost inevitable drowning.

Harvey’s fingers are wet and slippery when they part Mike’s cheeks again and this time, when Harvey touches him there, really touches him this time, Mike moans and closes his eyes. He takes a long, deep breath, drinking in Harvey’s scent, and he releases it again, his body relaxing against Harvey’s chest.

Harvey hums and murmurs random words of encouragement and praise against Mike’s temple, his finger gently pressing against Mike’s entrance, slowly circling it, until Mike’s hands are fisted into the fabric of Harvey’s shirt and his breath is coming in ragged pants.

Mike is so hard he is really leaking now, and when he realizes that he must be soiling Harvey’s clothes like that, him completely naked and Harvey still fully dressed, he tries to withdraw, to take a step backwards, just a small step, but Harvey is having none of that.

“Uhuh,” Harvey murmurs and pulls Mike even closer against him. “Stay here… It’s okay, I’ve got you,” he adds when Mike squirms again and he coaxes Mike back into that blissful state of relaxed arousal with the touch of his voice and of his fingers. 

Mike gasps when Harvey breaches his body with one finger, just one, and just with the very tip. 

“I’ve got you,” Harvey whispers again, and Mike moans. Harvey pushes in a little further, and Mike shivers.

“Oh my god,” he breathes and he can hear Harvey chuckle.

“Good?”

All Mike can do is nod, and when the tip of Harvey’s thumb presses against his entrance next to the finger inside, Mike thinks that he might come just like that, just then and there.

He must have said something or made some kind of sound, because Harvey withdraws, maddeningly slowly, steps back a little and catches Mike’s lips for a slow, gentle kiss.

“How about we take this to bed?”

Again, all Mike can do is nod and watch in amazement how his hands start to undo the buttons of Harvey’s shirt. They look alien to him, his own hands, and he can’t really believe, he still can’t believe that Harvey is really letting him do this. That he will get to see Harvey naked soon, just like that, as if it weren’t a big deal. That Harvey’s finger has been in his ass.

“I want you to fuck me,” Mike says, his voice hoarse and out of breath, when Harvey steps out of his trousers and underpants. He immediately bites his lips. “I mean, if you want to, that is…“

“Mike,” Harvey says, an amused smile playing around his mouth. “What do you think?” He straightens his back and catches Mike’s gaze. His cheeks are flushed with arousal and his chest is heaving. His nipples are dark and hard, and from the corner of his eyes Mike can see how he takes hold of his erect cock, how his fingers loosely curl around it and how it throbs in his hold, hard and heavy and unbelievably beautiful. 

“You want me,” Mike murmurs as his eyes drop to Harvey’s fingers slowly stroking his cock, astonished and a little more just to himself than for Harvey to hear.

Harvey does hear, though, of course he does, and he twists his fist a bit as he lazily fucks into it, causing Mike to hold his breath. 

“Mike. I want you more than anything,” he says, and his voice takes on a slightly dreamy note as well. “I’ve never wanted anything that much before. Or anyone.”

“Well,” Mike says with a faint smile on his lips. “I guess I’m all yours then.” He shrugs his shoulders and bites his lips. 

“Do you trust me?” Harvey lets go of his cock and takes both of Mike’s hands in his.

“Yeah,” Mike nods. “More than anything.”

“Good.” Harvey gives Mike’s hands a firm squeeze before he lets go and cups the back of Mike’s head for a moment. He kisses Mike gently and smiles. “Let’s take this to bed, then.”

He leads Mike into the bedroom by nothing but a gentle hand on the small of his back and Mike’s senses are keenly aware of everything: the way the hardwood and then the carpet feels under the soles of his naked feet, the heat Harvey’s body radiates behind him, the draft of air playing around the tip of his cock and the pounding heartbeat in his chest.

When they reach the foot of the bed, Mike thinks for a moment that this is going to become awkward now, that he doesn’t really know what to do, but the next moment finds himself on the bed and Harvey is right there with him. There is a bottle of lube, at least that’s what Mike assumes it is, on the bedside table and a string of five or six condoms. Harvey is big and the thought crosses Mike’s mind that he might not fit, but then Harvey is kneeling between his legs and nudges his knees up and a little further apart and even though his cock is big and heart right where Mike can see it, Mike doesn’t worry anymore. He nods and his eyes dart to the lube but Harvey shakes his head.

“Not yet.”

He pushes Mike’s leg down again and half-climbs over it, taking Mike’s leg between his. Then he carefully lowers himself down until he’s lying on top of Mike, his erection pressing into Mike’s side and his breath hot on Mike’s face. He reaches for Mike’s cock and wraps his fingers around it.

“You feel good,” he says, giving Mike a slow stroke that sends sparks of arousal through Mike’s whole body. “Really good…” His lips brush over Mike’s over his cheek and his temple, his teeth catch Mike’s earlobe between them and he tugs at it a bit, causing Mike to twitch in his hand. 

Mike can feel a drop of pre-come oozing from his slit and running down his crown and then another one and another. He can hear how Harvey sucks in a sharp breath of air and then there’s Harvey’s thumb, brushing over his slit and spreading the moisture everywhere.

“You’re incredible,” Harvey murmurs, kissing his way back to Mike’s mouth. 

Mike is hungry for him, hungry for his lips, his tongue, his taste, so he takes everything that Harvey offers, all of it, every touch and every little bit of air.

Harvey thrusts his hips, ruts a bit against Mike’s leg, letting him feel how hard he is for him, how much Mike is wanted. He shifts and pulls Mike half on top of him, their legs entwined and his tongue deep in Mike’s mouth, and the friction to Mike’s cock is just beyond delicious. Harvey feels so good, he feels so good everywhere and Mike tries to touch as much of Harvey as he can reach. Harvey is warm and firm and his skin is so smooth and it burns his palms and fingertips and Mike feels drunk, deliriously drink, but in the best way possible.

Then, suddenly, Mike is lying on his side, fingers curled around his cock, and Harvey is spooned up behind him, his fingers playing with Mike’s ass. It’s not like hell, not at all, on the contrary. It’s a sweet torture and it renders Mike incoherent with need. 

Harvey’s finger breaches him with the utmost care yet with skilled determination and by the time Harvey has two fingers inside, Mike is a mess, a moaning, writhing mess and he can’t remember a time he felt more alive.

Harvey opens him up thoroughly, stretching him, loosening his muscles, and he uses such a generous amount of lube that it runs down Mike’s crack and has Mike fisting either the sheets or his hair, and his mouth is opened in a continuous silent scream.

He might be babbling, Mike isn’t sure. he might be telling Harvey how good this feels, how amazing and how he wants, needs more, needs more now, but maybe he isn’t because Harvey keeps doing what he is doing as if Mike hasn’t said anything and it drives Mike out of his mind. His whole body is throbbing with arousal and stars are dancing in front of his eyes and Harvey just keeps going.

Sometimes, Mike’s body tenses and his muscles clench around Harvey’s fingers, and this is when Harvey moans. 

“God, you’re so fucking tight,” Harvey pants, and Mike realizes only then how aroused and out of it Harvey is as well. 

“Please,” Mike moans and he can’t hold back a smile when he feels Harvey nod against the back of his neck. When Harvey withdraws his fingers, Mike hears someone whimper and through the fog in his mind he realizes that that someone is him. “Oh god, please…”

Harvey nods again, turns Mike onto his back once more and scrambles back between Mike’s legs. He looks incredible with his skin flushed and slightly sweaty, his lips red and swollen and his hair messier than Mike has ever seen it. His eyes are dark and wide and they’re glistening with want. He runs his hands up Mike’s thighs and then over his abdomen and chest before he cups Mike’s face with his right.

“I’ll try not to hurt you,” he murmurs, and Mike bites his lips.

“I want you to,” he whispers and it scares him a little how much he means it. “God, please…”

Harvey’s eyes flare up with something Mike can’t quite name but it draws a low moan from his throat and his hips flex without his doing. It is overwhelming how much he wants this.

Harvey nods again and reaches for the condoms. He unwraps one and rolls it over his cock, his mouth slightly agape. More lube is used and when he pushes his hands under Mike’s ass to adjust Mike’s position, to draw him closer and tilt his hips a bit, Mike holds his breath.

“Relax,” Harvey murmurs and runs his palm over Mike’s taut belly. “Mike, I’ve got you.”

Mike exhales slowly and nods. “Please,” he says again and opens his legs a little further. “I…”

Harvey lifts Mike’s hips again and positions himself. The tip of his cock breaches Mike’s body, and Mike’s hand shoots up and claws around Harvey’s wrist. Harvey stops. He waits and waits and waits, motionless but for the pulsing of the tip of his cock inside of Mike, giving Mike time to adjust. 

Mike nods and his grip around Harvey’s wrist loosens a little, and Harvey pushes in a bit further and a bit further until Mike’s fingers tighten again. 

Then he pauses. His eyes find Mike’s, and this time Mike knows exactly what it is that he can see in them. Wonder and admiration and… and something he doesn’t dare name just yet. 

He nods again and Harvey pushes forward a little more, his whole body trembling with the effort to hold back, to give Mike all the time he needs. 

And then he’s fully sheathed, completely buried inside of Mike, and he’s throbbing and pulsing and Mike has never felt anything like that before, not even remotely. He feels full and stretched to the limit but he also feels safe and wanted and…

Loved.

That is how he feels and he doesn’t care if that’s silly or naïve or foolish or mistaken. It’s how he feels and there is no way around it, not anymore.

“I love this,” he whispers and Harvey’s eyes flutter shut for a moment, the concentration and effort to hold back still clearly written on his face. “Oh god, I love this…”

He closes his eyes the same moment Harvey starts to move or maybe it’s the other way round, Mike isn’t sure. But Harvey starts to move and at first it hurts but then the pain is replaced by sheer pleasure. It’s a pleasure so intense it threatens to take Mike’s breath away and he already can feel his whole being hum with climax. It’s there, already, somewhere deep inside of him, and it’s making its way through his whole body until it’s everywhere, until it’s ready to take over, to wash him away into blissful nothingness.

Harvey’s hands must be wrapped around his cock, Harvey must be stroking him, at least that’s what it feels like. He’s burning and he can feel his orgasm in his throat already, a long, needy moan, and he knows that this is it.

“Not gonna last—“ is all he can force out before he moans again and he might be imagining things but maybe Harvey’s hips stutter and Harvey’s moan entwines with his. “Can’t… Gonna…”

There’s one thing missing, one thing he needs to send him over the edge but he only knows what it is when Harvey gives it to him.

“Mike…”

The way Harvey says that, that one word, his name – it’s the most beautiful thing Mike has ever heard and it makes his whole body clench and then fall, the most intense release sweeping him away wave by wave by wave as he spills himself between their bodies and over Harvey’s fingers, Harvey’s name a constant moan on his lips and _yes, yes, yes, oh my god, oh fuck, oh please…_

Suddenly Harvey stills, when Mike is just this side of the edge again but just barely, and huffs, and Mike’s eyes fly open just in time to see Harvey say his name again, just in time to see him come. The look on his face becomes so intense Mike’s stomach lurches and when Harvey’s eyes snap open and bore into Mike’s, Mike’s hips jerk and he knows he’s not done coming yet.

He moans, and when Harvey comes, when he starts to empty himself deep inside of Mike, Mike’s cock spurts again and it feels as if he might black out from the pain and the pleasure.

It’s so, so good and for a moment it’s everything Mike knows.

Harvey’s thumbs stroke over his cheeks when Mike comes to again, and Harvey kisses his lips again and again, feather light kisses, while his hips still shallowly thrust into Mike’s loose, pulsing channel. 

Mike is panting raggedly, he’s short of air and his mind is swimming with dizziness but he doesn’t care. All he cares about is Harvey’s heat covering him, wrapping around him like a blanket and filling him to the brim. His legs fall from around Harvey’s waist, and Mike briefly wonders when he has put them there, but that doesn’t matter either.

All that matters is his name, whispered against his lips, and Harvey’s heartbeat inside of him.

“Holy shit,” Mike whispers when he can think again. “That was…” He falls silent and bites his lips.

“What?” Harvey smiles and kisses him again, a little longer this time. His lips are so warm and pliant and he tastes just so, so good and almost as disheveled as he looks.

Mike wants it all.

“Exquisite.”

A huge and undoubtedly ridiculously silly grin spreads on Mike’s face for a moment and then it fades again. Mike reaches up to cup Harvey’s face, marveling at the sight before him. He pulls Harvey in for another kiss and he savors the sensation of Harvey twitching inside of them one last time before he gradually softens until he has to pull out.

“I’ve never…” Mike clears his throat and shoves one arm under his head.

Harvey rolls onto his side and places his hand on Mike’s chest, palm down and his fingers spread. He keeps it like that for a while before he starts stroking Mike, painting soft, gentle invisible patterns on his flushed skin.

“What?”

“I’ve never felt like this,” Mike says, his eyes searching for Harvey’s. “I’ve never felt this… this good, this alive.”

Harvey smiles and leans in for yet another kiss.

“You were right. This is so far from hell. Thank you for showing me.”

“Will you show me, too?”

Mike raises his head a little, looking down his body to where his spent cock is lying nestled in curly hair and stains of come. He chuckles in defeated amusement.

“Are you trying to kill me?”

“Of course. I have a reputation to maintain.”

“Dick,” Mike grins and reaches for Harvey’s hand. He brings it to his mouth and kisses Harvey’s knuckles gently. 

“I will,” he says. “If you let me.”

“Always.” Harvey murmurs, sinking back into the pillows and pulling Mike into his arms. “Now get some sleep. You need to recover your strength.”

“Thank you, Harvey,” Mike whispers after a short pause and he lifts his head to capture Harvey’s lips in another languid kiss. “I mean it.”

“Yeah, I know. Now stop talking,” Harvey smiles and kisses Mike in return. “Get some sleep.”

“Yeah,” Mike yawns, his fingers splayed on Harvey’s chest, Harvey’s heartbeat evening out against his palm. “Good idea.”

“Shut up,” Harvey mutters and he sounds half asleep already.

“Never…” Mike’s voice trails off and he snuggles closer and Harvey’s hold around him tightens a bit and that, really, is just the best thing ever.

 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come and say 'Hi!'!


End file.
